Thanksgiving on the Hammond
by sg-1fanintn
Summary: Year three of a theme dealing with where Jack and Sam spend Thanksgiving.


**Thanksgiving on the Hammond**

by sg-1fanintn

_Written with love for the S/J Ship Family on Gateworld, Thanksgiving 2009. S/J established. In honor of the holiday, I even gave into a little "Always" cliché. _

_This is the third year of a theme dealing with where Sam and Jack spend Thanksgiving. Flashbacks are in italics. Harmless holiday fluff with a little angst and gutter thrown in for good measure! Brief description of adult activities, but nothing graphic._

_Because everything should be bountiful at Thanksgiving. _

_---_

"Whew! How did I ever eat that much?" Sam asked herself, as she strolled down the long hallway. Turkey, dressing, sweet potatoes with marshmallows, green beans, corn, cranberry sauce and pumpkin pie topped with a generous dollop of whipped cream…and she had consumed healthy servings of everything. It had been a real bonding moment for the crew, sharing this holiday together, and it seemed everyone had enjoyed it, despite being so far from home. However, she mused, she had probably just gained five pounds!

Hence the need for the walk.

She sighed, a wave of homesickness suddenly sweeping over her as her thoughts turned to Jack, and she wondered what he was doing today. She fully understood and had long since accepted the demands of military life, and she knew it was an honor to be the only female commander of one of Earth's few interstellar battleships. But in her heart, she also realized that being away on holidays had been much easier when there was no husband waiting for her at home. Now, missing a holiday wasn't just missing a day off; it meant being unable to share a special day with someone she loved deeply. She paused in front of an observation window, mindlessly watching as the stars whipped by, and realized her eyes were tearing up.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Colonel!"

She turned to see one of her crewmen passing by, and was thankful that the corridor was dark. "You too, Lt. Baker!" she said, in what she hoped passed for a cheerful, crisp military tone. As Baker's footsteps faded away, she silently chided herself. "Good grief! Snap out of it, Sam." Checking to see that no one else was around, she quickly wiped her eyes and continued the walk that would take her to her quarters. Marks had the helm, she was off duty and it was time for a turkey-induced nap.

Entering her own private space on the ship, she quickly closed the door behind her. Here, she wasn't the commander of a starship. She wasn't Colonel Samantha Carter, former member of SG-1. She was just Sam, and this was the one place onboard the Hammond where she was truly able to relax. She removed her jacket, took her hair down from its ponytail and plopped down on her bed, stretching to loosen up her tight muscles. She bunched up her pillow just the way she liked it, laid her head on it and in moments, she was asleep.

**J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S J&S**

Sam awoke with a start, as she realized someone was speaking to her. Her mind struggled to come to awareness and process the words as she sat up. It was Marks' voice, and despite the darkness surrounding her, she knew she needed to reply. "Carter here. What is it?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Colonel, but there's a message for you from the Pentagon. Would you like it routed to your quarters?"

"Yes," she replied, "that's fine. Video or audio only?"

"Video," he replied. "And it's on a secure channel."

The room was illuminated only by the screen saver on her computer monitor, but it was enough light for her to make her way to the nearby mirror and quickly run her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it. "Roger that. Put it through." She moved to the monitor and waited for the message.

The next face she saw was Jack's. "Hey, Carter…happy Thanksgiving."

Smiling, she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his handsome, well-loved face, his relaxed demeanor instantly conveying that this was a social call. "Hey yourself."

"You look hot." His voice was husky, its sultry tone making her heart race faster, and stirring a response she could do nothing about from deep space. She knew instinctively that he missed her as much as she missed him. "Taking a nap?"

"Uh-huh," she replied. "You know me and turkey."

She reached up to push her disheveled hair away from her face, and he watched intently, knowing she didn't realize how the simple movement showcased the beautiful curves he wanted to touch so badly.

"Yep," he said softly. "I do." He knew her every move intimately and even now, light years away, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and lead her back to bed as he had in Thanksgivings past, when the turkey and trimmings had made her drowsy.

---

_He remembered last year, at the cabin in Minnesota, when she had quietly retreated to their bedroom. Jack had watched a few more minutes of the football game with the others before excusing himself to check on her. She was lying on her side, snoring softly, and he chuckled to himself as he joined her on the bed, spooning up against her and running his hand from her soft shoulder to the gentle curve of her hip. She stirred slightly, and he draped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer…_

_---_

Her voice brought him back to the present. "So, where are you having Thanksgiving dinner?"

"I'm not," he shrugged.

"Jack!"

"I turned down a couple of invitations from people here who knew my wife was on duty and wouldn't be home."

"Why? You shouldn't have to be alone just because I'm in the field."

"I'm not alone, Carter," he said. "I'm talking to you."

Her heart went out to him then, knowing he had decided to forego the niceties of the holiday so he could be in the office to make this call. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and quickly wiped them away. "Well, it isn't right."

"That you can't be home? You got that damn straight." He ignored the tears, knowing that commenting on them would only produce more.

"No…it's not right that I had turkey and dressing out here in the middle of…nowhere…and you won't."

"I'll have you know I have dinner already planned out and waiting for me," he protested with feigned indignance.

"What?"

"Pizza!"

"Oh, Jack…no!"

"It's fine, Carter. I came in this morning, got a few papers off my desk and now, I'm talking to you. Afterwards, I'll go home, settle down with some football and enjoy the six pack and pizza waiting for me in the fridge." He could tell by the expression on her face that she still wasn't satisfied with his answer. So he added, "And I'll have turkey with you when you get home."

Her face brightened slightly. "Just two more weeks."

"See? Nothing wrong with a little delayed celebration," he smiled. "Then, after turkey and dressing, you can take another _**nap.**_" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and winked at her.

"Like last year?" she chuckled, knowing that's exactly what he meant. "As I remember, I didn't nap for long." His smirk told her he remembered that afternoon as well as she did.

_---_

_She had been sleeping soundly when she became aware of his form on the bed. His arm had slipped across her waist as he wrapped himself around her, his other arm gently moving her long hair aside so he could place soft, sensual kisses on her neck. _

"_We have company," she had whispered._

"_And they're all watching a very __**loud**__ football game." His hand had moved under her top to lovingly stroke the smooth skin of her stomach, and as it moved higher, she had given up her protest. His warmth was too inviting, his touch too mesmerizing to ignore. "And yes, I locked the bedroom door," he assured her, as he deftly removed her top, "because you know what bad timing Daniel has."_

_She had giggled, which seemed to spur him on. He turned her to face him and pulled her close as he kissed her, first tentatively—then, becoming more demanding as the heat between them grew. In the minutes that followed, she had allowed him to lead her into a heated, blissful exchange of affection that soon had her stifling cries of pleasure._

"_Go on, Sam. They won't hear you," Jack had whispered the encouragement as his body pushed hers to the now-familiar high she had only discovered with him. But as she reached the crest, she held back the sound, releasing it instead in muted moans against his neck._

_Then he followed her over the peak,_ _and she held him tightly as he hoarsely whispered that she was his, and he belonged to her._

---

"Carter?" he asked. "Carter?"

She blushed. "Sorry, I was just…"

"Remembering last Thanksgiving?" he goaded her, a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his face. "The 'nap' was sweeter than the pumpkin pie, if I remember correctly."

"Oh, yeah…" She suddenly felt a little flushed, and unconsciously stroked her neck where his lips always landed on just the right spots.

The gesture wasn't lost on his keen eyes. "I'm not sure I can wait another two weeks," he growled, leaning closer to the screen.

"I don't think we have a choice."

"Well, we could…"

"Not even on a secure channel!" she exclaimed. "Not that it wouldn't be nice…" Her voice trailed off as she mentally weighed the risks versus the benefits.

He leaned back in his office chair then, clasping his arms behind his head. "So, changing the subject, what are you thankful for?"

It was her turn to smirk. "That I have you all warmed up and waiting for me at home."

He squirmed uncomfortably at the implication. "Soooo not helping, Carter…"

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, Sam."

They sat there, grinning at each other like the two madly in love fools that they were, until she finally broke the silence. "Once I get home, I'll be there until mid-January."

"Looking forward to it," he said. "You don't know how much."

"Bet I do."

"Okay," he said, "this is leading us right back where we were before."

She sighed. "Which would be wonderful…"

"…if we weren't several hundred light years apart right now," he finished.

"Yep. I miss you."

"Same here. Oh…do you want me to wait until you get home to put the tree up?"

"You go ahead," she said, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "It'll be one less thing we have to do once I get there. That will leave more time for…" She mimicked his earlier movement, raising her own eyebrows suggestively.

His responding groan was audible. "You are going to be the death of me yet," he chuckled.

"Oh, no…I need you around."

It was his turn to sigh. "Always." He leaned into the screen. "I'm going to go now. Pizza and beer, you know."

"And I'll get back to my nap," she smiled.

"Rest up," he teased with an air of self-confidence. "You're going to need it."

She laughed, and he gave a little wave before the screen went blank. "Thank goodness for secure channels," she thought. And with that, she climbed back into her bed, pulled up the covers and went back to sleep. Despite the stress of their jobs, and the long separations, on this Thanksgiving, she realized she was thoroughly thankful for her life and the person she had chosen to share it.

_**THE END**_


End file.
